Leacy City
This Is About The Main Location For Life In Leacy City City InfoMation Leacy City, Pewuot is a Eumonguos, remote, and Populated in Central Pewuot founded by Jebediah Kamyu. where many Amazing things occur. Leacy City,PewUot 'may be based on the New York City,New York, which is located in New York, and residents claim Amazing activity occur there And Has lot Of Hills And IsLands. Known History In Birth Is A Beging In 1788 The City Began To Take Place On Over 12 Islands The First Named Island Was Called Samionto Home To 104 Pepole OF The TOwn.Anthoer Island Was Taken Place ON Called GladGland Home TO 200 Pepole Of The Town. Known ResDenits *Cameron Henderson Is A FithTeen Year Old Who Has A Dream Of Becoming A Popular HighSchool Sutdent,alltough He May Be AN Idot AT Times He Can Be A Caring Person. *Toonsmyth Tamico Is A Cool Adamation Club Member He Is A Man With A Sense OF Humor And TranQilutiy He May Have A Cool SalesMan But On The Other Hand A Cool Freind *SteveRayBro Martricy is A Nomureos Dtudent At Times And Likes The Lucy Star And IS A smart Sicnce Teacher At Leacy City Elementrey School Formely. *'Wendy Corduroy is a mellow and cool teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. Dipper has a huge crush on her. Wendy can be fun, until her rambunctious teenage friends show up.She Is Revaled In One Episode She Is A WereWolf. *'Robbie '''is a stereotypical moody teenager and is lead guitarist for his band. He is the ex-boyfriend of Wendy and rival of Dipper.He Is Revaled In One Episode He Is A WereWolf *'Lee''' is a local teenager.He Is Reavled In One EpiSode He Is A WereWolf *'Tambry' is another local teenager.she IS Revaled In One EpiSode She Is A WereWolf *'Nate' is another local teenager.He Is Reavaled In One EpiSode He Is A WereWolf. *'Thompson' is another local teenager.In One EpiSode He Is A WereWolf. Known Places *'The Trio's House-'''The House Where The Trio Lives. *'The Leacy City Daily-''' is a local InfoStruce Center seen in "Birth Is A Beging" and "Gold Golf" *'Leacy City High School-' is the local school, it is seen in many episodes. *'The Leacy City Gas Staion-' is a Gas Staion, seen in "GlasGlow" *'The Leacy City Stream-It Center-' is a video-hosting webpage Center, It Is seen in Cameos many episodes. *'Leacy City Hospital'- the local hospital of Leacy CIty, seen in "School Scarifice" *''' Leacy City Civic Center and Buffet''' - a public building and where Sev'ral Timez held a concert. *'Leacy City Dump' - appears once when the '90s teenagers are seen depositing "loser candy" into the dump. *'Leacy City Forest' - a forest near (or surrounding) the Mystery Shack. Dipper found the book, 3'' in a secret compartment in a clearing of the forest. This is also where Dipper encountered the manotaurs. *'Leacy City Gossiper''' - a building where the Leacy City Gossiper newspaper is made. *'Leacy City History Museum' - This Museum IS ONE of the suprising number of musems in leacy city and where peploe see many exitbits Like The DinoSaurs And Wax Figures. *'Bankolo Library' - A library where Only Pepole who live on bankolo Go to REad Books. *'Leacy City Mines' - These Are mines That Are Crowed By Miners And Tech Teams that hold Over 1000000 Dimonds And Gold. *'Leay City Summer Pool' - A place where much of the residents of Leacy City go on hot summer days to get cool. *'Leacy City Town Hall - '''The town hall of Gravity Falls. Mentioned in ''3, on the page that offered information about ghosts. *'Leacy City Water Tower' - the highest man-made structure in Leacy City. A picture of an explosion Robbie drew is visible on the face of the tower. *'Greasy's Diner' - a stereotypical American diner, first seen in "HeatWave" *'The Lake OF GLeacy City'– the local lake. It was first seen in "Birth Is A Beging" *'Skull Fracture' - Is A Biker's Club That Is In Damoin,Falino,Bankolo. *'Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat'- Is a restaurant that Is Located In GreenItaly. *'Summerween Superstore'- Is A temporarily open Store, where you can get items that relate to Summerween In GreenItaly. *'Moe's Tavern' - a tavern next to the Leacy City Gossiper Where The Dad's HangOut. TV AND MOVIES See Tv And Movies COmpanys *Farry's Food A ComPany Who Produes About 21 FOod Products IN The Series *WhellyZ WheelZ A Company Who ProDues About 13 Sports Cars In The Series *Leacy City Phone Lines A Company Who Tells Phone Numbers In Books Called Leacy City Phone Lines Book That Produces OVer 11,222,33 PHone NUmbers *Balogo Bingo A Company That Tells Out Bingo Cards FOR 123 Cents Culture Arts & Entertainment Leacy City boasts an opera house,Pools,an ArCade, a vibrant jazz scene, and was mentioned as the entertainment capital of its state. There is also an unusually high number of museums, including Leacy City Natural History Museum and a stamp museum. Springfield has two movie theatres: the Aztec Theater and the Springfield Googolplex Theatres. It also has a drive-in theater and a dinner theater. Media The city paper is The Leacy City Shopper, and the most popular TV station is 618-TV (Channel 6), with Kent Brockman, Scott Christian,Arnie Pye,Tom Tucker,Dina simons,Sandra jimes,And Miget IN A Bikni on the news, Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Mel doing shows, and Leacy City Daily Stuff on the radio. Alternatively, Channel Ocho is a Spanish language/Latino channel featuring Bumblebee Man. Sports There are a number of sports teams and sports arenas: the Leacy City Isotopes, a baseball team (which once threatened to move to HiroToin, New GlassGlow), the Leacy City Speedway, a monster truck rally (featuring Truckasaurus), the Leacy City Atoms football team, the Springfield Stun arena football team, the Springfield Ice-O-topes hockey team, the Association of Leacy City Semi-Pro Boxers, and a dog track. It also use to have a bull fighting ring. There was also once the Mr. Burns Basketball Stadium which was neglected and subsequently converted into a colossal Bee Hive. Leacy City curling team managed to get to the Vancouver Winter Olympics and win gold. Cityscape The city's Main Street is in a pitiful state of disrepair, owing to citizens driving along it while carrying excessively heavy weights and leaving snow chains on their tires after the snow has melted. Some of the potholes have become so wide that entire cars and trucks can (and have) fallen into them.Leacy City, like other minor metropolitans, has its own financial district, park districts, residential districts and an interstate highway Brigde Line running through it. Services Crime And The Law For The Polcie Force See: Leacy City's PoLice ForCes And For The Mafia See:Leacy City CriMe OrGanisations There are a surprising number of prisons in Leacy City, including Leacy City Penitentiary, LeacyCitywood Minimum Security Prison,Leacy City Women's Prison,SuperJail and Montgomery Burns State Penitentiary. Leacy City Elementary School was even once semi-converted into a prison. The Most Organized Crimes in town is controlled by mob boss Fat Tony. However, the Yakuza are present in smaller numbers.Gambling is legal in Leacy City, as is gay marriage,[26] trade in children and fishing with dynamite. For a brief time, prohibition was brought back ("spirituous beverages are hereby prohibited in Leacy City under penalty of catapult").[27] An unusual law from 200 years prior dictates that all ducks must wear long pants. Fire Staions For The Fire Staion Crew See:Leacy CITY Fire StaIon Crew And For Fire Causes SEEE:Fire Crimes And FiReAccidents Over 11 Fire Calls Are Made In Each Week,45 Calls Are Made Each Month,And 53 Calls Are Made A Year In Leacy City. Health Many Pepole Go To Clinics And HospTails BeCause Of The Plot Of Each Episode. Current State Destrucsion Leacy City has been destroyed and rebuilt multiple times, such as in "Virtraul Vandalisum","that Is A Good NewsPaper", "En-Vio-O-Ment,Two Days Before The Apocalpse Day,And Doomsday", and "HeatWave". It has remained more or less the same since the show's creation, though more and more of the town has appeared as the show goes on. Type Of City Style DescriptionEdit While Leacy City at first appears to be a fairly normal and relaxed city, many bizarre and paranormal happenings have occurred there. In the pilot episode of the show, alien Visitors visit L;eacy City. As the series progressed, Leacy City has encountered mutant turkeys, killer fish from alternate dimensions, and immigrants from the future. Islands And Hills However, the adults are still important to keeping order within Leacy City, as seen in "HeatWave" Adults are also form successful organizations to fight the source of the City's misdemeanors. For example,Mr Watterson creates a very powerful organization in the move called Citzens Against Non Wood Likers in response to the Wood Company's DisLike For The Trees AND Mountins And The Entrie EnvvrooMent, Category:CiTes Category:LocaTions Category:Main Things